Dragon Rage
by Zap-Canon
Summary: Twins Sorrel and Hazel are just starting off on their pokemon journey in Unova. Joined by their older neighbor, Mac, and occasionally an old man who calls himself Shaga, they end up drawn into an effort to prevent Team Plasma from crippling the region's infrastructure and tearing pokemon away from their trainers. BW2-based; not just a rewrite of the game. Gen5 and prior pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, remember," Sorrel's mom was saying, "Your brother has to catch you a pokemon on the first route, ok?"

"But mom," Sorrel said quietly, "the pokemon on the first route are so _ordinary_."

"Yes," said Sorrel's mom, "ordinary and _reliable_. I don't want your first pokemon to be too hard for you to train."

"But Hazel has a _starter_. A rare pokemon from the professor with a powerful type." Sorrel's mom sighed. "Why couldn't I be the one to get the starter? Why couldn't we _both_ get starters?"

"We've been over this, Sorrel. Your brother won the coin flip, best of three. And there are a lot of other families that need first pokemon. Since your brother is travelling with you anyway, it's courteous for the two of you to only get one so that another family who doesn't have any can get one." Sorrel only shuffled over to the couch and plopped down in answer. Hazel was probably picking one out _right now_, she thought. She wondered which he'd pick. There were snivy, oshawott and tepig to pick from, and judging by the gyms that they would be battling, it would probably be best to pick tepig. A fire-type would also afford much better protection from the small bug-types that frequented the area, and could inflict burn status that would make them easier to catch. Sorrel lay back on the couch. _Whatever he picks, _she mused, _he'd better be home on time, or we'll miss the bus to the next town._

Hazel was not home on time, and when he did return he had already spent most of their allotted money on items. As they were walking away from the house, lugging their backpacks, Sorrel inquired as to what pokemon he'd picked.

"Can I see it?" She'd seen pokemon up close before, but it was different when this was going to be a constant companion.

"Yeah sure," her twin said, distractedly, and removed the shiny red-and-white pokeball from his belt. The explosion of white energy yielded a snivy, to Sorrel's vague disapproval. "This is Flynn", Hazel said, finally seeming to escape from his daydream, "he and I stopped at the entrance to the route to practice a little; that's why we were late."

"Did you get me anything?" Sorrel asked, almost urgently. Her brother's choice in a partner was not strategic, given the nearest gym was poison-typed, and she wanted to stop worrying about what they were going to do if 'Flynn' fainted on a route. Once she had her own partner, she'd be more at ease.

"No," said Hazel, seeming to remember his mother's instructions for the first time, "I'll have to get you one once we get back on the road to the bus stop."

"Ok," grumbled Sorrel. She'd walked with her mother to the bus stop several times. The only pokemon she'd ever seen there were wurmple and maybe a sunkern. _Maybe_. "Don't let it be anything lame," she said.

"It's not my fault if the first thing that shows up is lame," Hazel huffed.

"The first thing? No, you have to get me a _good_ one. Remember, this is gonna be my first partner, I have to be able to catch other ones with it, and it has to protect me!" The thought of a sunkern as her partner was too much for Sorrel. She made a face and hugged her elbows.

"Ok, ok, geez."

"Why are you being so insensitive," Sorrel snapped suddenly. "We've been waiting for this day since we were like five. You've finally gotten your first pokemon! We're going on an adventure! You should be jumping for joy."

"I don't know, I guess I thought it'd be more… exciting." Hazel kicked a cloud of dirt up and his snivy jumped, startled. "Sorry Flynn."

"It'd be more exciting if we thought about what kind of pokemon we were going to try to find for me," said Sorrel. "Think about it, the first pokemon you ever catch! Won't it be fun? Finally catching one of those pokemon we've always fantasized about getting? No more pointing out of the bus and going, "what if I could get that one?"

"I guess." The two continued until they reached a shaded path along the road. "Let's go this way." Hazel ducked into the bushes.

"No, hey, where are you going? The bus stop is on the road!"

"But the sun's out and it's hot. Besides, I know where this goes. I've seen it from on the bus."

"Ok, but are you _sure_?" asked Sorrel, pushing into the woods next to him.

"Yeah, definitely. Besides, we've got Flynn now, and you were the one talking about an adventure. We never go this way with Mom." Sorrel sighed and followed her brother down the path. The ground was uneven and though not muddy, it was damp and squelched under the leaves in some places. Flynn trotted along beside his new master, bright eyes fixed on Hazel's every move. Sorrel envied him.

The path arced around a rock outcropping. Along the way a couple weedle appeared, and Hazel took the opportunity to battle them. Eventually the trio were spat out into a wide, open field. It was dry and had some scrubby bushes growing, like the yard behind the school back home.

"I think we're too far northeast," Sorrel said, irritated at her twin's disinterest.

"No, we're fine. The bus stop is just a ways that way," he said, gesturing broadly to their right.

"How specific," Sorrel growled. Right about then, a shape lunged out at them from behind the wiry grass. The twins nearly leapt out of their skins in surprise. The pokemon leered at them and swept toward Flynn, screeching. "A tranquill!" shouted Sorrel, "Catch it! It's probably really strong if it's evolved!"

"Flynn, dodge!" barked Hazel as the large bird swooped around for a wing attack. The grass snake sprang into the air over the tranquill's back and rolled to its feet. "Try a vine whip!" suggested Hazel. Flynn lashed out and caught the tranquill around the ankle, only to be lifted off the ground by the strength of the bird. "Flynn!" The bird's feathers glowed and with a swift downbeat released an air cutter that hit Flynn squarely on the head. The impact sent him flying into the ground.

"Oh no," moaned Sorrel. Flynn was not a good match for a flying opponent, and it seemed one more strike would end the battle. Suddenly, with an angry growl, an orange pokemon with jaws like a can opener sprang into the air at the tranquill.

"Oh no you don't. Not picking on two kids like that." A young adult, much older than Sorrel and Hazel, stepped onto the rise from in the forest. "Wyrm, bite it down!" With a snap the orange pokemon's mouth closed around the tranquill, and the bird was smacked to the ground.

"That's… a trapinch?" said Sorrel, recovering from the shock. The little pokemon currently thrashing the tranquill around certainly looked like the pictures she'd seen of trapinch.

"Sure is," called the pokemon's trainer, "and a quite smart one too. I've just caught it recently." The trapinch continued throwing its prey back and forth until finally releasing the bird to scrabble away into the dust. "Good job Wyrm." It ambled over to its trainer, who proceeded to pick it up and place it atop their backpack. "Are you guys ok? Is your green fella there ok too?" Hazel was examining Flynn.

"He's… not up for another battle," the boy mumbled dejectedly.

"Here, can I see?" The stranger rummaged around in the mesh pouch on the side of their backpack and extracted a yellow berry. "A sitrus berry will put him back on his feet." Flynn greedily snatched up the food.

"Wow… thanks…" Hazel stammered.

"Don't mention it. Besides, aren't you two from the nearby town?"

"Yeah," Sorrel chimed in, realization hitting her. "I remember you. You went to school with our babysitter." Their savior laughed.

"Yeah, Marcy and I were friends. She must've shown you a picture of me, then?"

"You and a pokemon, some kind of blue thing. I've never seen it anywhere else. You're Max, right?"

"Ahah! 'Some kind of blue thing', wow, that's a new one. And _Mac_."

"I like your hair," Sorrel continued, "the blonde flecks are really nice."

"Thanks," Mac smiled. "Where are you guys headed? If snivy here is your only pokemon, I'd say to do some more training in the forest first. The pokemon out here tend to be stronger."

"We were going to go to the bus stop to Virbank City," said Sorrel, "but Hazel wanted to take a shortcut to catch me a pokemon. We only got one."

"Well, regarding the bus stop, you're quite a bit off-course. So why don't you focus on the pokemon. Any preference? I've been around this area a bit, I know where some are at." Sorrel's eyes lit up.

"I'd really like something strong! Strong but cute, if you know any."

"Mom says 'something reliable'," muttered Hazel. Mac made a noise like she had an entire mareep caught in her throat and was trying to cough it up. Sorrel realized she was suppressing laughter.

"I can do you for all three. There's a cave this way, not too far, and you'll be safe from any more tranquil if you're with me. Wyrm and I have got your back." With that, she turned and led the twins toward a nearby rise. "This thing used to be a tomb," she was saying. "It got gutted by robbers a _long_ time ago, but the site itself became home to wild pokemon really quickly."

"Wow," said Hazel, eyes glazing over, "I love ancient stuff."

"You're in for some fun, because there's lots of old stories and relics throughout Unova." The group approached the tomb. "Careful, sometimes they like to startle you." The trapinch on Mac's shoulder made a soft vibrating noise and glanced around. Its trainer descended cautiously into the murky depths, and waved for the younger children to follow. "They're a bit sudden, so brace yourself, and have a look around." Mac stepped aside to let Hazel and Sorrel explore.

"What are we looking for?" Hazel asked, moving closer to Flynn.

"You'll see."

"That's not helping." Mac sighed and tapped her trapinch. It responded by letting out a loud, almost bark-like noise that echoed into the darkness. In answer, a fluttering sound filled the air.

"Tell your Snivy to get ready to hit one," Mac grinned and then moved against the wall as a swarm of fuzzy winged creatures flapped toward the exit. Hazel panicked for a moment, as did Flynn. "Focus guys!"

"A… alright, Flynn! Use wrap!" The snivy glanced around.

"Tell him which one!"

"Uh… that one!" Hazel pointed at a low-flying target. Flynn leaned back on his tail and sprang into the air, entangling and dragging down the ball of fluff. "Vine whip, Flynn!" The snivy struggled for a moment, and winced as a notably weaker air cutter bit against his face. Finally he managed to attack.

"Now's good for a pokeball," suggested Mac. The swarm of airborne cotton had mostly dissipated.

"Um, go…" Hazel awkwardly tossed a pokeball. Flynn noticed it and rolled his captive on top of him so that it was a better target for the pokeball. The capture device bounced against the flailing pokemon, which vanished into a bolt of red energy. "That… that's a woobat, right?"

"Yup. In my opinion it meets all the requirements you mentioned: strong, cute and 'reliable'." Sorrel felt her heart leap. A woobat was so much better than a bug- or normal-type. With a ping the pokemon was caught. "Congrats folks," said Mac. "Fabulous job bringing down the little bugger. Wrap was a great idea." Hazel had picked up the pokeball and was dusting it off. He held it out to his sister almost sheepishly.

"Here… Now you have one too…" Sorrel grabbed it and then hugged her brother.

"Thank you so much!" She released Hazel and glanced down at her pokeball. It was hers. _Her first pokemon._ "Come out, woobat!" With a pop the blue cottony blob appeared and flapped around madly before Sorrel called it over. "Hey, come here!" It didn't have eyes, so she couldn't see it blink, but she felt its general confusion. _A psychic-type. I must be able to sense its feelings more because of that._ "Why don't I call you Emmy? Like Empathy?" The bat fluttered its little wings. "I think it likes it." Mac smiled, and then inclined her head to the exit.

"I'd feel bad leaving you in a cave alone. Are you ready to go or would you rather look around some?"

"We have to get the bus," said Hazel. Mac was checking her watch.

"Probably left. But you were already far enough away that you'd likely have missed it anyway. If you want, though, I can walk you guys to the nearest campground." The twins glanced at each other.

"I didn't buy camping supplies," said Hazel awkwardly, "since we were going to be staying in Virbank city." Sorrel sighed.

"I mean, you guys could technically walk," Mac said, but the edge on her voice indicated that the 'technically' was likely not realistic.

"How close is the campground to the bus stop?"

"Pretty close. A mile up the road tops. That's about a 15 minute walk."

"Okay," said Sorrel. "It seems like a good option right now. Especially since it's getting late." Hazel frowned and looked at his shoes.

"Sorry we got lost."

"It's ok. I got a cool pokemon, and we found Mac."

"Man, it gets dark so late in the summer; I get confused at what time it is too," the woman put in. "Shall we?" The group exited the ruin and made their way across the field. There was no sign of any angry tranquill, but there were a couple of pidove that Mac's trapinch crunched and sent scurrying. Sorrel watched intently as Mac issued commands and examined trapinch's reactions and behavior. Several times what Sorrel thought might've been a bad call ended up working, and Sorrel noticed that it made things easier for trapinch. She made mental notes to pay attention to Emmy's needs in battle.

"You and Worm work so well together," she said after the second pidove had been defeated. Mac flushed.

"Ah, thanks I guess. I'd hope so, we've been training pretty hard the last couple of days. I spend a lot of time trying to get to know my new partners' personalities and abilities."

"That's so cool!"

"…It's work," said Mac evenly. After crossing the clearing, the group marched their way through the forest. A caterpie appeared and everyone stopped to allow Sorrel and Emmy their chance to practice. The bug was defeated in only a few hits, but Sorrel was still feeling very overwhelmed.

"It's so hard to be thinking about everything at once!" Mac had gotten quieter as the day progressed.

"It's a learned skill. You'll get better at it."

"Mac, is something wrong?" The woman frowned and turned to Sorrel.

"No, why? I'm hungry, but we're almost there."

"You just looked. Distant."

"I'm ok, thanks." Mac reached behind her head to scratch Wyrm on the chin.

The campsite was occupied by about three other strangers, none of whom seemed with each other. Mac had already claimed an area under the covered picnic area and had assembled her hammock. She started a small fire and proceeded to cook something.

"What's that," asked Hazel, his mouth watering at the concept of food.

"Beans. I'm just heating them. I'm too lazy to cook proper in the woods." Two pairs of hungry eyes were suddenly on her. "Yeah, ok, you can have some. Don't forget though, your pokemon need to eat too." She removed a can of pokemon chow from her backpack and sprinkled some into Wyrm's gaping maw.

Over dinner, Sorrel interrogated Mac.

"How long have you been training?"

"A while. Make sure you don't take more than you'll eat. Wasting's not allowed here."

"Do you have any other pokemon besides Worm?"

"Yeah, except he's the baby of the team right now, so he's my focus."

"Can we see them? The others?"

"Ah, maybe later. Did you guys get enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mac only relaxed once the twins were asleep. Staring at the sky from atop one of the wooden picnic tables, she stretched her hand out and draped it over Wyrm's neck.

"Geez. A wild pair, those two." The trapinch shifted and gently chewed on its trainer's fingers. "You've gotten to be quite the battler, little fellow. It's always incredible, the learning curve. Enough to scare some people." She felt Wyrm stop chewing and glanced over. The little creature blinked at her, confused. "Not me. And you have a long way to go still. First they have to take you seriously. Then it progresses to scary. I just… never found the middle stage to last very long. Sometimes it's like it's not even there." Wyrm vibrated uneasily, and the sentiment passed between them. "I agree," mumbled Mac. "But I don't know how to deal with it yet. That's why I've got you. I thought it would be easier together, with someone else going through the same thing again. But you've already grown so fast that I don't think I have the time to get a sense for it. You guys seem to skip it too, just like I do." She yawned, rolling off the table and shuffling toward her sleeping bag.

"It's like zero to eighty in a single to monster in the blink of an eye."


	2. Chapter 2

Content Warnings: Mild gore/blood mention

"Wake up," Mac grumbled, nudging Hazel's forehead with her cooking pot. The boy groaned and rolled over. "Please. You weren't up that late, I'd have noticed." He grabbed for a plushie but found grass. "Yeah, we're outside. Let's go. You can catch the bus if you put it in gear." _The bus._ That was the jar Hazel's memory needed.

"Ok, ok, give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Sure." The older woman strode away, strapping her pot back onto her backpack. Sorrel was already packed and sitting at a picnic table.

"You're not coming with us? To Virbank?"

"Nah. I want to spend more time out here before I go back to people all the time. Besides, you two have been to Virbank before, right? You'll be fine. It's a great place to get used to your new buddies. If you can find a fishing rod, there's some decent water types in the canals."

"That sounds really cool," Sorrel said, "but honestly I wish you'd come with us. Somehow I feel safer." Mac narrowed her eyes slightly over her coffee cup.

"Sorry Sorrel. Mac's gotta do her thing," she said, putting down the aluminum mug. "Besides. You won't need me to feel safe pretty soon. That woobat of yours looks like she has quite the spirit." Emmy was bobbing around, almost surveying the area. Sorrel grinned.

"Yeah, we practiced against a caterpie this morning! She can use confusion!"

"Psychic-types were never my forte, but the ones I've met were all quite powerful. Besides, she'll be a huge help for you against a poison-typed gym like Virbank's. I assume you plan to challenge Roxie?"

"Yes… But we don't have three pokemon yet—not even put together." Mac looked thoughtful.

"She might take you up for a two-on-two, if you can find a second partner. You'll have to battle quite hard, though." Sorrel looked determined.

"I think I'll try! I don't know who to catch next, though."

"See what clicks for you. There are a lot of wild pokemon between here and Virbank. I bet you'll meet one that catches your eye if you just go for a stroll just outside the city." Mac turned toward the patch of flattened grass that had previously been the site of Hazel's sleeping bag. "Hey kid, are you ready yet? Or do we want a repeat of yesterday?" Hazel appeared from the woods, puffing. His arm was lightly scratched.

"I… tried to catch… a pidove… It didn't go well." Flynn was looking down.

"It's ok. Catching is hard business. Harder than beating them, in my opinion. We'll find something else soon. In the meantime, give Flynn one of the berries I gave you. He's tired." Hazel fed his snivy, and then the group set off down the road for the bus stop. The boy stared off into space for most of the walk, and picked at the ground with a stick when the trio arrived at the bus stop. Sorrel made a face.

"Stop acting like someone kicked your football into the bushes! You're on a journey with your pokemon!" She spun around and Emmy fluttered on the air she displaced. "It's an adventure!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"You're so down, you're not going to catch a pokemon if you're grumpy all the time!" Sorrel huffed. Beside them, Mac checked her watch idly. "Honestly, you keep acting like you've got something to prove, but you don't think you're good at it. Like dodgeball."

"Ok look, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Talk about what? You're my brother, you teddy graham, tell me what's wrong." Hazel glared at the dust rising off the road from Flynn's footsteps. The snivy was wandering around, exploring.

"There was someone else there yesterday, when we got our pokemon. He got a lilipup right away and was making everyone feel bad. So I battled him to try to get him to leave everyone alone. But… I lost… And… He just laughed at me." Hazel covered his face.

"He sounds like a mean prick to me," grumbled Sorrel, "don't worry about him, he's just dumb."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Hazel through his jacket sleeve.

"Okay," interjected Mac, cutting off Sorrel, "we won't. If you feel like you should catch a pokemon soon to prove yourself to this other kid, that's fine. We deal how we deal." Hazel's face slowly reappeared, but he said nothing.

The bus eventually appeared at the end of the road, and then everyone stood up. Mac readjusted her backpack, and picked up Wyrm.

"Ok guys. You've got everything, right? Cool. Good luck." She turned and took a few steps back down the road toward the campsite. But suddenly, Hazel grabbed her arm. Mac blinked for a moment, staring at the boy.

"Please come with. I don't know if I can catch another pokemon by myself. And I don't know where to look." Mac looked like she'd witnessed someone jump out of the bushes and start singing opera.

"I… am flattered that you think I know so much, Hazel. If you're willing to walk a bit farther today, you can get off the bus at Floccesy Ranch and catch something there." The aged automobile was pulling up to the stop.

"Will you come with?" The boy's fear made his voice quiver.

"Oh for… Yeah, sure, if it's that important to you." She set her backpack down and rummaged for change. "Get on the bus while I get my fee."

"Just use my bus card," said Sorrel, who was also relieved to have an adult with them. "I have enough."

"Ok, if you're sure." The three of them sat at the back of the otherwise-empty bus, at Mac's request. The doors squeaked closed, and the bus rattled along. It was old, like much of Virbank's and Aspertia's public transit. It was more of a trolley than a bus, save for the tires. There was also no suspension. "What are you thinking of catching," barked Mac over the snarl of the engine. She was gripping the seat ahead of her as the bus hit a bump.

"I don't know," replied Hazel. "What lives at Floccesy Ranch?"

"Eh, a couple water-types, some normal types, and mareep."

"Mareep's an electric-type, right?" asked Sorrel.

"Indeed, it is. Interested?"

"Maybe, but I want to see what's there first!" shouted the girl, and all three trainers fell over while the bus scratched around a corner.

"I want something for the gym!" said Hazel suddenly. "If I beat the gym before he does, then I'll be able to beat him… right?"

"No guarantees, but it's a start," Mac answered. "In that case… Have you heard of psyduck?"

"Yeah, a little. They can use psychic-type moves right?"

"Sometimes…!" Mac winced as her tailbone hit the seat too hard after another bump. "Besides, they're reliable water types… You guys like reliable pokemon, right?" The twins both laughed, and Mac cracked a smile.

Eventually the bus rattled up a hill and spat out its three battered passengers. Wyrm was draped over his trainer's shoulder, looking carsick.

"Christ… Glad that's over." Mac rubbed her lower back. "Well. Floccesy Ranch is through that gate. The owners don't mind visitors, or even people catching pokemon, so long as you don't go and disturb their miltank. Let's go." The twins trotted ahead and under a wooden gateway, Mac shuffling behind them, attending to Wrym. "The psyduck should be near the river," she called, not looking at the younger trainers. "I'll meet you over there in just a bit." Hazel was already poking around in the reeds. Sorrel trotted up behind him and called Emmy out from her pokeball. Both children had balled up their pokemon for the bus ride, unlike Mac.

"Em, I want you to look around for some psyduck," she instructed. The woobat chittered in answer, and swept off. "Hazel, why does this guy from school bother you so much?" Her brother wilted silently.

"He said if I couldn't beat a fresh-caught lilipup… I couldn't manage to do anything as a trainer. I don't know. I was never much into battling like you. Maybe he's right."

"That's dumb. Remember catching Emmy? Mac said you did great!" Hazel seemed to relax a little. "You just need time to get used to battling with Flynn, that's all."

"Maybe you're right." Suddenly, with a whooshing sound, Emmy was back, flapping around their heads excitedly. Sorrel caught a whiff of proud energy.

"I think she found something! C'mon!" The siblings sprinted after the woobat, eventually slowing at the entrance to a clearing. There, examining a berry bush, was a dull golden pokemon with a pale bill. A psyduck. "This is it, Hazel! You and Flynn go and show it what's coming!" The boy gulped, and stepped forward, releasing Flynn's pokeball as he did.

"Come out! Snivy!" Flynn materialized. "Now, let's catch that psyduck!" Mac trotted up quietly behind the twins. "Use leech seed!" With a whip of his tail, Flynn sent a handful of seeds flying at their unsuspecting target. Upon contact, they immediately sprouted roots, the lower ones fixing the psyduck to the ground. Startled, the pokemon spat a stream of water at them.

"Dodge!" commanded Hazel, and Flynn surged forward, belly low to the grass. "Tackle attack," the boy continued. Flynn threw himself at the psyduck, who lashed out in alarm with a scratch. Flynn scooted backwards, but recovered. The leech seed had restored some of his health. Meanwhile, Psyduck had pulled itself free of the ground, and was waddling anxiously toward the water. "Finish up, don't let it get away! Wrap, go!" Flynn seized psyduck and pulled it to the ground. "Now?" asked Flynn, turning to Mac in apprehension.

"Yeah sure. Looks good to me."

"Allright, pokeball!" With a whiz the psyduck was swallowed in a red snap. The ball rattled ominously on the ground for a moment, and then lay still with a ping. Hazel looked about to cry with relief. Lunging at her brother, Sorrel embraced him.

"See, see, I told you! Look how good that was! You did it all by yourself!" She finally released him, and Hazel walked over and picked up the pokeball.

"Psyduck, come out!" he said, and the pokemon appeared before him. Carefully, Hazel removed his Xtransceiver from his pocket. "It says you know scratch, water gun and tail whip," he said. "No psychic moves." Psyduck blinked.

"You could look for another one," Mac said, "but honestly I think this one's probably quite special to you, eh?" Hazel gripped psyduck's pokeball tighter for a moment. "Why don't you train him a bit? Maybe he'll pick something up." The boy nodded.

"I'm gonna call you Quibbly," he said to psyduck. "You're my first partner I caught on my own. Let's do really well, ok?" Psyduck quacked warmly in answer.

Several hours passed. Hazel and Quibbly fought several wild pokemon, with Sorrel and Emmy close by. Mac had settled in the empty miltank pasture and was sharing her sandwich with her trapinch. Eventually she waved the twins over.

"Guys, I think that's good for today," she said, smirking at their panting forms. "Why don't we start back toward Virbank before it gets dark? Poison pokemon come out then, and I don't have very many things to heal that with me."

The outskirts of Virbank city was about three miles east down a heavily forested road. The sun had already begun to fade out of the sky, and they younger trainers were uneasy.

"I don't like how many bug pokemon I'm hearing," said Sorrel, "I don't think that's normal."

"Well, they haven't attacked you yet," grumbled Mac, "so don't borrow trouble."

"I don't know, Mac, there are an awful lot of them…" Sorrel headed over to the side of the road and looked around. "Maybe something's going on…?!" A low crash sounded in the trees ahead of her.

"Sorrel, what did I tell you about borrowing trouble!" said Mac urgently, but it was too late. A monstrous magenta beast exploded from the undergrowth, towering above the twins and their companion. "Scolipede!" gasped Mac. The centipede let out a bloodcurdling screech, and began to charge them. Wyrm zipped off of his master's shoulder and made a beeline toward the foe in answer. Leaping forward, he latched onto one of scolipede's horns, causing the massive pokemon to veer to the side, away from the trainers.  
"Fabulous, Wyrm!" responded Mac.

"Quibbly, come use water gun!" Hazel barked, recovering from the shock.

"Y… you too Emmy! Confusion!" Both pokemon attacked the scolipede, and for a moment it seemed like it might flee. But it appeared to change its mind and charged again, throwing Wyrm off its head. The beast ran headlong into the young trainers' attacks, and it looked as if it would gore them completely.

"Sand tomb, Wyrm!" With another roar, scolipede sank into a patch of road that had suddenly turned to quicksand. "Follow with dig!" Wyrm vanished into the earth, and then reappeared just below scolipede, amid the swirling sand, and the ground collapsed further beneath the behemoth. "Now," Mac shouted at the twins, "Hit it again!"

"Quibbly, water gun!"

"Emmy, air cutter!" This time the attacks seemed to have some effect. Scolipede writhed against the sand.

"Crunch again, Wyrm!" The centipede wilted. For a few seconds, it seemed over. Then, in a wrenching boom, scolipede thrashed free of the quicksand. It lunged forward, rolling.

"Is that rollout?!" cried Sorrel.

"Worse—Steamroller!" Mac grimaced. "Wyrm-!" Trapinch had been thrown far behind scolipede. It didn't seem like it could possibly get in front of the monster before it reached the party. Hazel screwed his eyes shut in fear.

A bolt of white light surged in front of them. It brightened as it went, finally flashing as it halted before Mac. Another screech, eerie and melodic split the air, and a line of pinkish-orange energy broke scolipede's roll and sent the great bug head-over-feet into a heap. The light had faded, and the form that remained was a lean, flitting, insect-like body. It had four iridescent-green wings, and eyes like emeralds.

"Is that…?" Sorrel asked carefully. Mac didn't answer her.

"So soon?" The dragonfly turned and hovered in front of her. "Oh… forgive me," she muttered, smiling sadly. "Don't take that the wrong way. I'm… pleasantly surprised. My strong boy." It chirred.

"Mac!" called Hazel, rousing her from her thoughts. "Mac, what is that?"

"It's ok," Mac answered, "it's just Wyrm."

"_Worm?"_ gasped Hazel.

"A vibrava," Sorrel whispered. "Mac…"

"I thought Worm was a bug… you know…" Hazel trailed off.

"Not that kind of worm, Hazel," Mac answered. "W-_Y_-R-M. Like a… dragon."

"Vibrava is a dragon-ground-type," Sorrel was saying, looking through her Xtransceiver. "A dragon type… Wow, Mac. I've heard they're hard to train." Mac snorted.

"They're about as hard as anything else. You just have to be honest to them. Once they know what you want, and you know what they want, it's all settled."

"Have you raised dragon types before?"

"I've met a few," was Mac's answer. "Hey… do you two smell something?" Suddenly, scolipede stirred. However, instead of charging the party, it clawed its way to its feet and scrambled off past them. Wyrm made concerned noises.

"Fire," said Hazel. The group turned in the direction that the scolipede had come and noticed a heated glow behind the trees.

"We need to go," said Mac, "we can't be caught on the road during a blaze like this. Virbank city is just a bit farther, let's move!"

"Quibbly-?"

"Call him back. It's nice of you to think about stopping it, but one psyduck or even a hundred can't quench something that big. Come on!" The twins recalled their pokemon, and Wyrm zoomed ahead, apparently making sure the road was clear.

"I was… never… good… at… gym class!" shouted Hazel between wheezing breaths.

"Step it up, we're almost the—" All of them stopped dead. They'd arrived at the outskirts of Virbank city. The southwest side of the city was flanked with industrial parks and a refinery. They were ablaze. Unfathomably hot air rolled off the buildings, and to their right, something crashed. Mac flinched and Wyrm let out a low growl. "No," she said suddenly and turned to her pokemon. "With them. Into the city, away from the fire, _now_." Wyrm protested. "Do this for me. The pokemon center, wait for me there. Understand?" Something passed between Mac's dark eyes and Wyrm's green ones. He flitted back toward the twins.

"Go with Wyrm to the pokemon center. He'll protect you from the flames if they get close. Don't try to use Quibbly, it's an oil fire, water will make it worse."

"While you do what? What can you do?!" Another heavy crash.

"Something's going on in those industrial buildings. You need to get away. I promise you I'll tell you more later, ok? Go!" Mac ran for the glowing warehouses.

"Mac what are you _doing_?" shouted Sorrel, running forward. Wyrm appeared before her, screeching. "Wyrm stop! What's going on!?" A hiss was her only answer. Suddenly, a low moan sounded behind them. "Is someone…" Wyrm screeched again and a huge beam creaked and fell toward them. There was a crash, and then the continued smell of smoke.

Mac dodged a molten fleck of metal and made her way deeper between the burning buildings. The shadow was close now, its fury hot and acrid in the air. Something smaller was nearby, something… familiar.

"Hey!" The silhouette against the flames was unmistakably human. "You!" It turned and either said nothing or issued a command that Mac couldn't hear. A mass of smoke moved, and Mac felt the ground shake. A collection of embers fell from the roof to her left, scarring the pavement. In the heat, the silhouette rippled and then vanished. "Come back here!" roared Mac, as dull thuds followed, in closer succession now. Out of the flames it came, towering nine feet off the ground, with eyes like coals. Jaws larger than Mac's torso gaped, lined with curved, knifelike teeth. The bellow was so loud Mac's ears refused to work. Shaking, her hand closed around a pokeball. "Unfortunately," she snarled, "You're not the only titan here! Brimstone, bring him down!" Mac's pokemon unfolded itself and, with all the rage of a long-captive tiger, rushed at the monster in the flames.

"Flynn! Flynn!" Hazel was shrieking anxiously. The snivy lay shivering on the ground, a huge gash across its right eye. Flynn had exited his pokeball to push the twins out of the path of the collapsing beam, in a flurry of leaves and wind. The pokemon himself, however, had not escaped unscathed. He didn't move.

"Hazel, we have to take him to the pokemon center!" Sorrel was shouting at him, and Wyrm had grabbed his shoulders and was attempting to pull him along, but he wasn't budging. "Hazel, come on, carry him!" The boy was somewhat in shock. Suddenly, a figure darted towards them out of the sea of orange. "Mac?!" As it drew closer, Sorrel realized it was far too tall to be their friend. It was a man.

"Are you all right? What are you doing out here?" he asked urgently.

"My snivy!" Hazel cried, returning to reality. The man caught sight of the pokemon and inhaled sharply. "Take him to the pokemon center," he was saying. A thundering roar caught everyone's attention. The man glanced toward it, narrowing his eyes.

"Go on, to the pokemon center." Hazel didn't need told again. He and Wyrm took off back the way the man had come. But Sorrel didn't move.

"No way! My friend is back there!" The man whipped around.

"_What!?_ Where?" Sorrel pointed in the direction that Mac had run. The man turned back to her, and leaned over so that he was eye-to-eye with her. "Go with your brother. I'll go find your friend. We'll meet you back at the pokemon center."

"I don't want to leave! I want to help!"

"You can help by staying safe so we don't worry, ok? Go." His words were a command. Sorrel reluctantly trotted off after her brother. The stranger continued after Mac.

Brimstone's claws were like razors, even after weeks of not seeing battle. His jaws gripped the rampaging monster's neck like a bulldog's, and he wrenched the attacker away from Mac and pulled it to the ground. "Night slash!" Mac barked hoarsely, covering her mouth and nose with her shirt: the smoke burned more than the heat from the flames did. Brimstone found his mark again, and sprang back to avoid retaliation. "Dragon tail!" With a sweeping motion, Brimstone tore the monster's feet out from under it and lunged above it. The enemy staggered out of the way and Brimstone's tail buried itself in rubble. The opponent was backing up. "Rush it, Brim!" Red energy, darker and more furious than the flames that surrounded them, roared around Brimstone, and he plowed into the target like a freight train. It worked, and the enemy finally began to retreat. "Follow it! Make sure it goes away proper!" Mac lurched forward, her feet unsteady on the ruined path. The enemy led them to a clearing at the edge of the woods, and turned back again. However, when it was clear that its assailants had not lost any of their aggression, it turned and thundered into the forest. Mac stood still for a moment, hands on her knees, panting through her shirt. Brimstone uttered a long howl after the vanished destroyer, and then prowled back toward Mac. "Good… Excellent, Brim." The beast snorted. His eyes suddenly widened slightly, and then slid past his master to a new presence. His lips curled. Mac turned to see a man jogging out of the burning rubble.

"You," he shouted over the flames, "what happened?"

"A tyranitar," answered Mac, her throat protesting. "I'd have hoped to down it, but that didn't seem possible." Brimstone lowered his head and crouched threateningly as the man neared Mac. "Who are you?"

"It's all right," the stranger said, as much to Brimstone as to his trainer. "A girl told me her friend ran this way. Is that you?"

"Likely, I can't see anyone else running after titans!" Mac narrowed her swollen eyes.

"We need to get out. Come on!" Mac cast one last glance at where the tyranitar had disappeared, and then called back Brimstone. The man led her between the least-blazing buildings and to the road. Hazel and Sorrel were nowhere to be found. Good. That meant they were out of harm's way. Mac pulled her shirt off of her face and wiped the sweat away from her eyes. The man had stopped and waited for her to walk up alongside him. "Are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

"No," said Mac hoarsely. "Just smoke."

"Why did you go in there? Did you really think you could stop it by yourself?"

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"Get yourselves to safety."

"If the scary ones can't fight the other scary ones, then what's the point of them being scary," spat Mac.

"You called them 'Titans'."

"What about it."

"I resent that word, and so do they. And it seems, on some level, you do too."

"What else am I supposed to use? I tried calling them the same as others. I tried raising them the same as others. It got me a reputation and left me to have to practically start again from scratch. Don't talk to me about Titans. There's nothing more to say." The man stared after her: he'd stopped walking.

"Yet… You love them dearly, don't you? The rage I saw when tyranitar struck your Brimstone… It was the two of yours combined, not merely his. And the fact that you still carry them with you means you cannot bear to be separated."

"They're a part of me," Mac said, halting and staring at her feet, "an integral one. Just not one I can let other people interact with. For once I saw a window for it to be put to use. Don't judge me for taking it."

"Don't insult them like that. They are not something unworthy of the world that is only 'useful' to combat others like them. They deserve everything that—"

"They_ do!_" snapped Mac, crying. "They _do _deserve everything! Why do you think I'm here? _All I want_ is to give them _something!_ I have no shame in them! I'm only realistic, and aware of their capabilities. Don't tell me how to treat them; how _dare you_ make assumptions like that. Stay away from me, stay away from them, and stay away from the twins!" Mac whirled and walked rapidly toward the city. The stranger was left staring after her, musing against the flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Content Warnings: Mild gore/blood mention

Mac finally reached the pokemon center and threw the door open more fiercely than she'd intended. She heard the hinge creak. "Sorry," she mumbled when a group of people sitting a table stared.

"Mac!" came Sorrel's voice, and she ran over. Wyrm followed her and buzzed around his trainer's head a few times before plopping down on her backpack, examining her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine, just a bit messed up from smoke. I need a shower." Nurse Joy had wandered toward the newcomer with a petilil.

"You were exposed to smoke? Here, put your hand out." Mac did as she was told, and the petilil plopped onto her open palm and began to glow. "This is aromatherapy," Nurse Joy explained, "it should help clear the smoke from your lungs." Mac wasn't sure how that worked, but pokemon were strange beings and she didn't doubt their power, especially as her throat began to feel better.

"Thanks," she said quietly, and turned back to Sorrel. "Are you ok? Where's your brother?" Sorrel's face fell.

"He's ok… But Flynn… a beam fell on him…" Mac went pale.

"What? Is he ok?" Nurse Joy answered.

"There's no threat to his life, but he has pretty severe eye damage. He might not see well on that side." Mac sighed.

"At least he's ok. Hazel's probably upset, though."

"Yeah," Sorrel mumbled. "He's over there." The boy was against the wall, knees drawn to his chest. Quibbly was next to him, sitting quietly. "Em seems to want me to leave him alone for now," Sorrel added.

"That's fair. It'll be a rough adjustment." Just then, the pokemon center door opened again and a tall, white-haired man entered. Nurse Joy made her way over to him, and they exchanged words. Sorrel blinked.

"Wait, I remember that guy, he went looking for you," she said to Mac, confused. "Did he find you?"

"Yes, we talked briefly." Mac felt ice crawling through her chest cavity. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you watch Wyrm for me? And keep an eye on your brother too."

"Yeah, I can do that," Sorrel answered brightly. "Wyrm is so sweet, Emmy really likes him! Not at all what I thought a dragon-type would be like." Mac smiled halfheartedly, and wandered to the back of the pokemon center where the public showers were. She sat under the water for a while, thinking.

"He evolved so soon… I don't know what to do now. At this rate he'll be grown before I can figure out how to deal with this mess." She was roused from her thoughts as she heard someone else enter the shower area. _Ugh, I have to watch my mouth, thinking out loud like this in a public place._ Finishing her shower, Mac put on a clean pair of clothes and shuffled out toward the twins.

Hazel didn't move from his curled-up position, not even after over an hour. Eventually, Sorrel draped a small blanket over him, but he shrugged it off. Quibbly wriggled underneath it where it had collected beside him. Mac had dug a jacket out from her backpack, thrown it over her head and shoulders to keep the light out of her face, and gone to sleep. Resting on her arm was Wyrm, seemingly asleep, but every so often his antennae quivered, betraying his watchfulness. Sorrel eventually fell asleep on a cushion next to Hazel. It was probably past midnight. Hazel didn't sleep. He felt something pushing against him, and glanced down. Quibbly had patted him, as if trying to get him to uncoil.

"What," he snapped, "what do you want?" The psyduck blinked and covered himself with the blanket, tilting his head. "Quibbly, I'm really not in the mood right now," Hazel mumbled, upset at himself for being mean. The psyduck didn't seem to hear him, and tried to crawl into his lap. "Hey, what?" Quibbly had embraced him. "Why have you gotta be so nice," Hazel said, finally crying and hugging Quibbly back. "I only had him for one day, and now he's gotten hurt. Justin was right, I can't be a trainer like this." The psyduck didn't react, and instead made quiet, contented quacking noises. Hazel cried for what felt for a long time, and finally pulled the blanket over himself and went to sleep, still clinging to Quibbly.

It was hard to know when the sun rose, because the pokemon center lights stayed on all night for people coming in, displaced by the fire. Mac was awake for some time before she sat up. Wyrm was blinking lazily at her.

"Innocent boy," she grumbled, and stroked his antennae.

"Coffee?" the voice was Nurse Joy. The woman hadn't slept at all, but was still smiling brightly.

"Ah, no, why don't you have it. You probably need it more," Mac said wryly. Nurse Joy only narrowed her eyes in answer, still smiling. She wandered over to another group of trainers and asked if they wanted any refreshments. Glancing over at the news, Mac got out a trail mix bar and ate it, staring impatiently at the television until the commercials ended. The fire was still burning in the oil refinery, and, thought Mac, it probably would be for several days. However, it was now contained, and the portion that had spread to the industrial park and surrounding woodland had been put out. Mac vacantly continued to gaze at the television for an hour or two until Hazel woke. He yawned, and Quibbly echoed him. "I'm glad you got sleep. Are you ok?" He glanced down. "Hey, none of that is your fault, Hazel. He protected you. That means he cares about you. You're doing a good job raising him."

"How am I gonna fight now though?" he said suddenly. "How can I keep training while he's hurt, how can I be a good trainer?" Mac sighed.

"Calm down. It happens to everyone. One of mine lost half his foot for crying out loud. It's not a reflection on you."

"Yeah, it is! I let it happen! Justin said—" Mac cut him off.

"Who in the heck is this 'Justin' punk? I heard you talk about a kid who battled you. Is that him?"

"Yeah… he was at both orientation sessions before we got our first pokemon, too. He knows a lot more than us, and he's a year older, too." Mac laughed.

"Oh, but do you know what that means? It means he's leaving later than all of you, and he's bitter over it. He probably caught that lilipup so soon to try to make up for lost time. He doesn't know more than you, really; he just wanted to be ready right away so he could get ahead." Mac smiled at Hazel. "He's just a big know-it-all. Next time you see him, I bet you'll pound him into the ground. Look at you, day three and you've already got a psyduck and caught your sister a pokemon. You'll show him."

"I guess," said Hazel sullenly. His sister had begun to stir.

"Look, why don't you guys take showers and get some breakfast. There's a café on the corner down the street, I've heard good things about it from the other trainers here. I have to do some shopping. I'm running out of supplies."

"You're not going to go, are you?"

"Nah, I'll probably stick around here for a few days to decide where I'm going next. Also look, you don't need to hide behind me, kid. It's ok to be afraid. But that's what your pokemon are there for. They can do so much, you just have to trust them." Mac gathered up her pack and let Wyrm climb up her arm. "I'll be back here a little bit after lunch. See you then." She headed out the door. Sorrel rolled over.

"What was that about?"

"Mac went to go shopping. She says we should go down the street for food." Sorrel yawned.

"Ok. I have to go wash up first." She stood up and stretched, wandering off toward the bathrooms. Hazel watched her, and then turned to Quibbly. "We're gonna practice a lot today. Let's learn a psychic move, ok?" The psyduck murmured in agreement.

Mac headed to the edge of town, away from the direction of the fire, and there she carefully removed her other pokeballs from her belt. It had been several days, they'd be hungry again. Wordlessly, she tossed the capsules in the air, and with a succession of pops, three huge masses of white energy found the ground ahead of her. Too many eyes for feet bored into her. Wyrm fluttered his wings, mildly anxious.

"Hello all," Mac said quietly. Two were silent, eyeing her, and the third let out a low grunt. "I'm sorry I can't let you out more. I'm going through some stuff, ok?" There was a pause, and then a growl of acknowledgement from one of the three forms. "In the meantime, I brought food. Especially for you, Brim, since you fought the other day." The creature snorted out a puff of smoke, and approached Mac, eyeing the food ravenously. The woman held it out to him, and with a vicious crunch it was gone. "You two, now, come have a bite." Mac fed her other two pokemon, and then called them back to her. Brimstone remained, golden eyes fixed on his trainer. "You," she said, "need to have a check-over, to make sure you're doing alright. I know you're typically a brick wall with teeth, but that was a tyranitar, so I want to be sure." Mac put on a pair of heavy gloves and ran her fingers over the blue scales. "A few scratches here and there, but only in the outer layer. You should shed them off." Brim snorted. "Don't judge me for being careful, scarboy," retorted Mac. "Your face is a good example of what happens when you decide to be an idiot about things." Brimstone snapped at his trainer, aggravated. "You know it's true." The pokemon growled, but subsided. He let out another huff and began casting his nose through the air for a scent. "We're in Virbank," replied Mac. Brimstone looked back at his trainer in affirmation. "The kids want to fight Roxie; you remember her?" A pattern of blinks was Brimstone's answer. "That's what I thought too. I'm up for a good show, but they've got a ways before they're ready." Mac had started walking along the edge of the forest, and the monstrous creature followed her, eager to stretch his legs. Wyrm was quiet in the presence of an elder. The two walked for perhaps a mile, Brimstone examining the area and enjoying the scattered sunlight, and Mac watching him, admiring the way the light made his scales glow like eyes. She felt a bite of regret as she reached for the pokeball. "I have to go back into town now," she said apologetically. "That means you have to go back for a while. I'll try to let you out more often. It's just harder for you than the others, since they can fly and stay out of sight." The creature exhaled, and then padded over to the pokeball. He pressed his mangled nose against it, and disappeared into a pulse of red light. Mac felt rage swell inside her. With a roar she lashed out at the tree beside her. _They are nothing but loyal to the bone. They have done nothing but support and put up with my train wreck, and I repay them like this. _"I don't deserve you," Mac whispered aloud, her forehead wedged against the tree. She felt her knuckles ringing. Nervous chittering from Wyrm brought her attention back to the present. "Sorry," she said to him, and set off back toward the pokemon center.

"Hey," said Sorrel, "It's that guy from last night." Hazel glanced up and recognized the white-haired man who had checked on them and sent them to the pokemon center. "We should say hello at least."

"Ok." The two made their way over to the stranger, who was examining an advertisement. "Hey, mister!" He turned and looked down at them. He was maybe six-foot-seven.

"Hello," he replied, "you are the children from the other night. How is snivy?" Hazel shrank a little.

"He… is ok… but still at the pokemon center."

"I'm glad to hear he'll recover. What brings you here?"

"We wanted to say hello, and thank you for checking on us yesterday," chirped Sorrel. "I'm Sorrel, and this is my twin Hazel."

"A pleasure," he said, eyes narrowing in a smile.

Voices met Mac as she entered the pokemon center.

"There she is," Sorrel shouted happily, "Mac, come here!" The woman did a double take when she spotted the stranger from the other night sitting with the twins. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," she said, straightening. "Where did you find him," she asked, glancing at the looming figure.

"He was out by the café. Sorrel said we should say hello," Hazel said happily. "He knows so much about pokemon!"

"Ah, does he? That's cool." Wyrm eyed the stranger with caution, reflecting Mac's mental state. "I don't believe we've been introduced," she said coolly.

"Not properly," he said, putting his hand out. Mac took it awkwardly.

"Shannon MacIntosh." Hazel and Sorrel blinked at hearing Mac's full name.

"Shaga," the man said, not offering any other name. His handshake was like iron. He turned to the twins. "Regarding your psyduck: now might be a good time to train. I didn't see anyone using the field behind the pokemon center when we got back."

"Ok!" Hazel and Sorrel ran outside.

"I suggested that they ask woobat to help train psyduck to learn a psychic move," Shaga said smoothly. Mac just glared at him.

"I thought I asked you to leave us alone." Shaga's eyes settled on her forehead.

"They approached me. I suggest we go outside to watch them, better to talk where we can offer advice. They seem to trust you a lot."

"They do, for some reason." Mac swept outside and settled next to the training field. Shaga lurked behind her, leaning against a tree. The twins practiced for a while, and though Quibbly seemed to be doing better than before, he still couldn't move a rock telekinetically.

"It's ok if it takes a while," Shaga said. "Power is built over time. In the meantime, it looks like a battle would ease everyone's frustration." Hazel looked up.

"Yeah! What about you, Mac? I haven't practiced with you yet." Mac went white.

"No. I do not feel up to it after this mess with the fire. Why don't you try battling Sorrel again." Hazel seemed disappointed.

"Ok…" the two sparred for some time, and eventually Sorrel emerged victorious. Hazel looked down. "Mac?"

"Yeah, what? You were fine, don't worry about it."

"I'd really like to watch you, Mac. You're so… confident. You always know what Wyrm is thinking."

"I don't really feel like it'd be fair for Wyrm and me to fight you," Mac said finally. "You've only been with pokemon for three days. I've been training for years."

"Does it have to be against you?" The voice was Shaga's.

"Not really," said Hazel, hopeful. "I just want to watch how she fights with Wyrm."

"If that's the case," the man said, stepping away from the tree, "I will gladly challenge Mac to a battle for your learning value." Mac looked ready to strangle Shaga. He only glanced at her with stony eyes. "Do you accept, Mac?"

"I don't want there to be a problem," she spat. "I don't feel comfortable battling other trainers right now." The twins frowned at each other, confused.

"Don't _insult_ me," Shaga barked suddenly. "I am aware of the type of pokemon you use, and I deem myself _more_ than capable of withstanding their might." Mac blinked at him, taken aback. "Any refusal on your part I will take to mean that you perceive me to be weak. I will not have that." There was a dangerous glint in Shaga's eyes that shook even Mac. "So," the man growled, "two-on-two?"

"…Accepted," Mac said, still incredulous. "Wyrm, if you would…?" The vibrava flitted off of his trainer's shoulder and settled on the field. Shaga took a pokeball off of his belt.

"Go!" Sorrel's heart leapt at the pokemon that landed across from Wyrm.

"That's an altaria," she said, excited, "another dragon-type! This will be an exciting battle!" Mac narrowed her eyes across the field at Shaga.

"You lead." The man laughed, a deep growl that became a guffaw.

"You're regret that. Altaria, dragonbreath!" The pokemon leapt into the air and let loose a vicious stream of pink energy.

"Wyrm, answer it!" Mac shouted. Wyrm surged into the air and discharged his own dragonbreath. There was a vague explosion midfield, and then altaria's dragonbreath pressed through the smoke and hit Wyrm head-on. Mac blinked, but recovered quickly. "Dig," she commanded her falling pokemon, and the vibrava vanished into the earth.

"Altaria," said Shaga smoothly, "If you'd charge a razor wind." Wyrm surfaced in a burst of sand, and rocketed toward his target. "Now!"

"Roll, Wyrm!" answered Mac, and the vibrava avoided the white rings of energy from altaria's wings. "Crunch!" Wyrm's mouthparts took hold of altaria's neck.

"Sky drop!" commanded Shaga, and with that, altaria latched its claws onto Wyrm's form and flashed upwards. The two swept into the sky for a moment, and then Altaria dropped, dragging Wyrm with it.

"Wyrm, keep crunching!" The ground came up fast, and with a flip altaria threw Wyrm beneath it, and the two hit the field with a boom. As the dust cleared, Altaria flapped into the air, seemingly unscathed. Wyrm lay splayed on the earth, beaten.

"Whoa," whispered Hazel. "They beat Wyrm!" Sorrel was having none of it.

"Come on Mac!" she barked. "You've still got one pokemon left! You can get him!" Mac inhaled softly, returning Wyrm to his pokeball. _What is he getting at? Why does he insist upon making me do this? _She glared at Shaga. A pokeball on her belt rattled, and her hand found it. _Fine. He wants to see Titan strength, then I'll give it to him._

"Wraith!" There was a pause as the energy from the pokeball reformed itself into the creature. Any air left Sorrel's lungs.

"Oh… my…" Towering before them was a mass of blue scales and black feathers. It was still for a moment, and then slowly uncoiled. Two broad, feathered wings threw themselves skyward, and what had seemed like forearms opened their eyes and rose alongside the central head, large ears pricked. Two clawed feet gripped the ground. Shaking itself, the monstrous pokemon threw its heads forward, and its three mouths let out a thundering roar that shook Hazel's bones. "What… _is_ that," his sister gaped next to him.

"A hydreigon," Shaga mused from across the field. "His feathers are beautiful, Mac. You must take quite good care of him." Mac didn't answer. "Your move."

"Dragon pulse," said Mac quietly, and Wraith's ears swiveled forwards upon hearing the command.

"Altaria, Dragon pulse as well," Shaga called, but a blur of darkness pinned altaria to the ground: one of Wraith's heads stared down at it, a glowing orb of purple hovering precariously between its teeth. There was a bang like a firework, and altaria skidded to the ground in front of Shaga, unconscious. He frowned, and called his pokemon back. "Now," he said, and released his second pokemon.

"Wow!" shouted Sorrel. "A haxorus!" Mac blinked. _So he is as well… a dragon tamer._

"Haxorus, Giga Impact!" Shaga was apparently not exploring the battle anymore, but rather intent on winning.

"Dragon Rush!" snapped Mac, and both dragons swept at each other, surrounded in energy. The collision threw dust everywhere. "Flip it!" Mac called, and with a whirl of wings and scales, Wraith wedged himself under haxorus, and threw it on its back. "Now!" With a sharp inhale, Wraith lunged into the air above haxorus.

"Haxorus, rock smash!" The plated dragon wound up like a spring and leapt nimbly out of the way of their attacker. Skidding to a stop, it lunged back and, with the tusks on its jaw, made contact. Wraith roared.

"Super effective," chirped Sorrel. _Oh please,_ thought Mac.

"Fire blast!" Wraith whirled around, wings beating, almost hovering above the ground. All three heads threw their maws open, and a massive wash of fire poured out of them, surrounding Haxorus and detonating. "Rush, again!" Mac ordered, and Wraith obeyed, plunging into the flames with a boom.

"Rock smash!" Shaga called. As the fire died down, the twins saw that both dragons had begun grappling with each other. Haxorus swiped with its head and claws, and hydreigon caught them with the bend of its wings. Then, in one fluid motion, both of the outer heads struck inward and caught haxorus by the neck.

"Crunch!" Haxorus screeched as two pairs of jaws bit down.

"Get out!" roared Shaga, and like a serpent, Haxorus lashed itself free. Completing a flip, it lunged forward again. "Dragon tail!" The yellow dragon moved like a living ripple, and struck Wraith in two of his heads. Blood spatter dotted the field. Hydreigon, however, still had one head with eyes on its enemy, and threw up dust with his wings, momentarily blinding haxorus.

"Dragon pulse," Mac's snarl echoed across the field and was continued by Wraith's left head, which charged a bolt and lashed at haxorus' face. An explosion rocked the field, and left both dragons gripping each other with claws and teeth in a deadlock. Wraith's heads frantically pushed through haxorus' thrashing, locked onto its neck, and began to twist. Haxorus winced as it resisted, and finally roared.

"_Enough!_" Shaga had lunged onto the field and was approaching the writhing dragons. Wraith froze, jaws still closed on haxorus' neck, but no longer violently pushing and pulling. The dragon's blue lips pulled back to reveal vicious, silver teeth. "Release him," Shaga said, angrily. With a thud all of Wraith's mouths opened and haxorus fell to the ground and slithered backwards, hissing. Wraith growled, but each head began out of sync from the others, and the reverberations made it sound as if the hydreigon was laughing. "Admirable," said Shaga, more calmly. Behind, him, Haxorus shook his head and examined its wounds. Much of its plating had protected it from the attacks, but there was still blood spatter here and there, especially on its neck. Mac was only glaring at Shaga.

"Do you see, now?" she snapped. But Shaga didn't seem interested in holding her gaze. He was focused on Wraith. "You… You have quite a history," he said to the dragon. "And I suppose, if you fight like you do alongside her… that she does too."

"Mac!" Hazel was running toward her. "Mac, that was _amazing!_" Mac seemed taken aback. "You and Wraith, it was like you knew everything! You knew what to tell him, and what he knew… I need to learn to do that…"

"Your pokemon, he's so powerful… Both of them," Sorrel said. "We have a long way to go. You were right to say it wouldn't be fair for you to fight us."

"Children," Shaga said, his shadow falling over them, "Could you let me talk to Mac for a moment?" He turned to her as the twins trotted back inside in the dying sunlight. "I hope it's all right to call you Mac?"

"It's fine." She looked at her feet.

"Ok. I can't know what you've seen, experienced, or felt, but I can get close to the last through the energy of your dragons. You possess a ferocity that is probably frightening to people, and that can, in the wrong circumstances, harm people."

"You think I don't know this? Why do you think I don't battle anymore, except with Wyrm? You don't think I've been trying for months to find a way to break this… curse? Look what we almost did to your haxorus."

"Almost." Mac glanced up at him, confused. "I will not be angry at you for accidents that don't happen, nor should others. It was my call, whether to yield or to allow haxorus to continue battling. It's my responsibility to know his limits, just like it's yours to know Wraith's."

"That doesn't excuse what's happened in the past," snapped Mac. "We've nearly killed pokemon with our strength. I know those people will never forgive me. They're gone from my life, just like that. They fear us now."

"That's not on you." Mac stared at Shaga. "It takes time to learn. But in the end, anything that happens to a battling pokemon is just as much on either participant. You can't be expected to know the limit of your opponent. That's their business, and their responsibility to call stop. And I noticed that when I did, Wraith obeyed." Mac reached out to the beast at her side, letting her hands catch in the hydreigon's feathers. Their shine was beautifully molten in the sunset, and their texture soft between her fingers. "It will take you time to come to terms with yourself, your strength and your responsibilities. But I trust you will. You've raised your dragons well." He put his hand out once more. "I look forward to the day we can test our strength again." Mac took it, silently. Shaga seemed to smile under his beard, and strode away toward the pokemon center, calling Haxorus back as he did. Mac remained on the field, her hand still buried in Wraith's plumage. The dragon snorted with one of his heads.

"I know. I'm proud of you too. That was incredible." Magenta eyes blinked at her. "I'm very happy to fight with you, Wraith. I just wish I felt comfortable enough to do it more often."


End file.
